The interchange
by alisseadreams
Summary: A hostage situation, a crazy killer, a life in danger and a needed sacrifice. Will Grissom be able to do the right thing and renounce to everything in favor of one of his own? I'll have repost chapter two because now the story is betad.
1. Chapter 1: Hostage

THE INTERCHANGE

**THE**** INTERCHANGE**

**Title:** The interchange.

**Fandom:** CSI

**Characters:** Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Chatherine Willows, Conrad Ecklie and some lab rats like Archie, Hodges and Jackie (but I don't know yet.)

**Rating: **M

**Summary:**A hostage situation, a crazy killer, a life in danger and a needed sacrifice. Will Grissom be able to do the right thing and renounce to everything in favor of one of his own?

**Spoilers:** I don't know yet, but if there are any, it will mere mentions and nothing really important.

**Warnings: **Slash. There is a relationship of two men (Nick and Greg), it's present during all the story but it's not the main topic. There is also violence, bad words and a lot of blood. If someone is affected or offended by anything, please don't read and I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer****s: **I don't own anything!! All the things that you recognize belong to the show and its owner. I made this story for fun and not for money. The only thing I own is my dreams and my crazy imagination.

**Author's note: **I'm back guys!! This is my second story and I've tried to improve, but it's difficult. Well I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know that my job is for nothing and that there are people who like it. One more thing, this story takes pleace at the end of season four.

**CHAPTER 1: HOSTAGE:**

Grissom walked down the hall of the forensic lab reading his newest case file. He was heading to the interrogation room.

Last Monday, he and all his CSIs were called to a family house in the Vegas' s outskirts, where a family had been murdered. The husband was found in the kitchen, he was shot in the back while he was preparing some glasses of milk and some cockies for the children. The wife was found in the hall, the gunshot to her chest and the unpick lock showed that she had opened the door because she knew the murderer. Maybe, they fought before the shooting.

One of the three kids, the little girl of 5 years old was found in the stairs with a gunshot to the stomach. All evidence said tha she might woke up and went to look for her mommy. The two older brothers (10 and 8 years old) were found in their beds. They were shot while they were sleeping, so the killer might use a silencer.

This tragic case has shaken up all the team. Nick, Catherine and Warrick were really affected by the kids' death, while Sara suffered more for the wife. The only ones who kept their calm façade were Grissom and, surprisingly, Greg. While Grissom tried to keep some peace between his team, Greg tried to lighten up the mood. But his efforts had been shot down by Warrick who nearly took his head off after a bad joke. Fourtunatly, Nick calmed Warrick before he could do or say something he might regret later. Because of tha fight, Greg had been silent the past few days, going between the field and his lab.

After processing the scene, the team and Brass began the investigation. All the evidence and information the got told them that the wife had an adventure with a coworker, Adam Meissner. It seems that Meissner wanted the wife to abandon her family to go with him but she refused. He enraged, went to the familiar house to try to convinve her and when he failed, he got violent and kill her. The rest of the family were only collateral damage, he couldn't left any witnesses.

And today was Thursday and finally Brass have found that bastard and brought him to question him.

Warrick and Brass were going to do the interrogation, but Grissom wanted to hear it from the next room and watch that son of a bitch who have killed three little kids in cold blood.

He was near the room when he passed by the DNA lab and saw the CSI trainee. Secretly, Grissom was very proud of Greg because the kid was doing a great job. He was taking criminalistic classes, doing his DNA job and going to the field qith them. But, he was worried that the kid was pushing himself to much and that he wasn't given himself enough credit. And, definetly, the fight with Warrick hasn't helped a bit.

That's why, an idea formed into Grissom's head and he stepped into the lab.

- Hey Greg, are you busy?

- Oh, hey Griss, I don't have your results yet, but they are nearly done.

- Relax Greg, I'm not here for the results.

- Oh... and...- Greg looked depressed and at a loss of words- Hey , I heard that Brass causght that son of... sorry that man.

- Yes, he did. I was going to see the interrogation by Brass and Warrick, but I've suddenly remembered that you haven't done any interrogation, have you?

- Eh... No I haven't. Why do you say it?

- Because today is your day. Follow me.

- But the tests...Warrick...

- Greg, you're doing a great job amd don't let anyone told you otherwise. Besides, you need to learn, so leave the tests, follow me and I'll deal withe Warrick.

Surprised, Greg followed Grissom. He couldn't believe it, his boss has told him a compliment. "When I 'll tell Nicky this night at home, he won't believe me". Internally, Greg smiled of the mere thought of his lover. Nicky and him have beel together one year and a month and they were already living together . Nobody knew about them yet, but they loved each other and they have made it legally (within their possibilities, of course). And Greg knew that he want to grew old with Nick.

They arrived where Warrick and Brass were waiting for them in front of the interrogation room.

- Good afternoon.

- Hey Grissom- they greeted.

- Adam Meissner is already in there waiting for us, he has refused to have a lawyer- Brass said.

The next one who spoke was Grissom:

- Ok, Warrick, you and I will watch from the other room. Greg, you and Brass will do the interrogation.

- But Griss, that bastart is mine and Greg isn't prepared for this.

- Warrick, how prepared Greg is, it's my bussiness and my decision so I decided thatt it's his moment. So, please, follow me.

While Warrick and Grissom entered the next room, Brass turned to Greg and said:

- Ok kiddo, it's only you and me. Be calm, listen attently and let me do all the hard job.

- Ok.

They entered the room. The interrogation room were a small room with plain gray walls and a large mirror in one of them. Brass took a seat and Greg remained in his feet. Brass begin the conversation:

- Well Meissner, you have refused to have a lawyer, so I'll explaine to you your situation. We have your fingerprints all over the house, we have your Dna under the wife's nails, we konw you use your brother's gun and that you bought a silencer, so if you tell us what happened, maybe we can make a deal.

- There's nothing to say. That bitch tought she could play with me without consequences. I loved her and I want her to be with me so we could begin a new life together. She didn't love love her husband, but she was going to continue with that fake marriage for the stupid brats.

- So you went to the house to try to convince her otherwise.

- No I didn't. I went to that house to exterminate those obstacles so she could come with me. And did she make it easy?. No she has to put herself in the middle. Her death wasn't my fault.

Greg couldn't believe what he was hering. All of them had tought that it was a passionate crime, but this guy was saying he has planned everything. He was saying that he went to the house to kill that little kid, thinking their mum would follow him without a second thought.

- You, bastard...- Greg began to say.

- Sanders, watch it.- Brass warned him, the turning to the murderer he said- so are you admiting that you planned and kill them on cold blood?

- Yes, I am. I killed all of them and I don't regret it. That bitch and her hideous family looke for it, and I'll do it again without second thought.

- Well you won't have tha chance to do it again. However, you will have the chance to regreat what you've done while you wait for the death penalty- Brass said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, the cop approached to Meissner to escort him to his cell, but in that moment Meissner said with an evil grin in his face:

- Oh no, you are wrong detective. I am not going to jail for that bitch.

And, in that moment, all hell broke loose...

MEANWHILE IN THE NEXT ROOM:

Warrick and Grissom entered the room to watch the interrogation. When the door closed, Warrick turned to Grissom:

- Are you punishing me? Or are you only embarrasing me? You have sent a CSI trainee to do an important interrogation. He isn't prepared for it.

- Warrick. I am not punishing or embarrashing you. But Greg need an oportunity to demostrate his abilities. He has done a great job so far and in a few months he is going to take his exam. So he need to learn his way in an interrogation room.

- But Griss...

- No Warrick, you and the rest of us need to loosen our hold on Greg's throat and support him more. It seem taht all of us has forgotten our first days in the field, and it seems that you've forgotten that I didn't lose my faith in you whe you had you gabling problen and after the Holly Gribbs' incident.

- You're right Griss, I haven't thought of that way, maybe I've been a bit harsh. I'm sorry.

- It's not me who you have to apologise...

- ..._"I am not going to jail for that bitch"..._

This cold and harsh words caught the attentio of both men and they turned to the window in time to see Meissner pushed the cop, grab his gun and begin to shot.

There were lots of shot, which made Warrick and Grissom dropped themselves to the ground, although the glass was bullet proved.

Then there was a deathly silence and the Meissner's ordenrs begin.

When Grissom and Grissom stood up from the floo they could see Brass closing the door with his keys and Meissner behind him pointing him with the cop's and Brass' guns.

The he moved the table and the chairs to block the door, and ordered Brass to sit down on one of the furthest corners.

But, what make Grissom and Warrick terrified wasn't the new hostage situation they had in hand nor the cop lying dead on the floor with a bullet wound between his eyes. It was the fact that greg was lying face down on the floor not moving and with a growing pool of blood beneath him...

END OF CHAPTER 1

··········································

Wowwwww!! My first cliffhanger!! I hope you like my idea, and I promise to have the next chapter in a few days. Please review so I know people like my job.

Lots of hugs and cookies.

Allissea


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped

THE INTERCHANGE

**THE**** INTERCHANGE**

**Title:** The interchange.

**Fandom:** CSI

**Characters:** Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Chatherine Willows, Conrad Ecklie and some lab rats like Archie, Hodges and Jackie (but I don't know yet.)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **A hostage situation, a crazy killer, a life in danger and a needed sacrifice. Will Grissom be able to do the right thing and renounce to everything in favor of one of his own?

**Spoilers:** I don't know yet, but if there are any, it will mere mentions and nothing really important.

**Warnings: **Slash. There is a relationship of two men (Nick and Greg), it's present during all the story but it's not the main topic. There is also violence, bad words and a lot of blood. If someone is affected or offended by anything, please don't read and I'm sorry.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything!! All the things that you recognize belong to the show and its owner. I made this story for fun and not for money. The only thing I own is my dreams and my crazy imagination.

**Author's note: **Hey Guys!! I'll have reposted chapter two because now it's betad. Now I have a wonderful friend who lend me a hand in writting this story. I want to give my thanks to Happyharper13, without him this chapter would not be possible. Now with the chapter...

**CHAPTER 2: TRAPPED**

EARLIER THAT DAY

Most days, waking up with Greg in his arms let Nick start the day right, and with happiness. Yet, that morning, he couldn't deny the inescapable feeling of dread that filled his soul and subconscious, even as he stared down at Greg. When Nick woke up that afternoon with Greg in his arms, that happiness was gone and he knew instantly that something horrible was going to happen.

He began to panic. Something wasn't right, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around the room, but nothing was different. And then, gazing down at his lover, sleeping peacefully in his arms, he had the sudden -- and terrifying -- feeling that if he let go, he wasn't going to see Greg again.

Greg smirked gently in waking. "I know that I am the most beautiful person you have ever seen, but this is ridiculous," Opening his eyes, Greg looked up at his lover staring, with worry lines clearly etched into his otherwise youthful face. "What's up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah... yeah babe, don't worry." He tried to give Greg a reassuring smile, but failed.

"Nicky, what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Really. I just had a weird feeling, like something bad's going to happen, but it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Ok Nicky," Greg conceded. He knew his partner was lying but he decided to leave it. "But remember that I am the one with the sixth sense, and do you know what I foresee?"

"What?"

"I foresee that if we don't get moving, we'll be late and Grissom will have our asses."

"You're right, but Greg-- " Nick stopped his lover as he was standing up. "I love you. Do you know that?"

Nick, I know it and I love you too -- more than you think -- but we have to get going... and- " A mischievous look appeared on Greg's face. "I dare you to a race to the shower and the last one there will have to make the bed!"

Greg jumped out of the bed and ran to the shower. Nick smiled, shaking his head. "He's just a big goofball. How could I not love him?"

The next few hours passed without incident, yet Nick couldn't shake the bad feeling.

Miraculously, thay arrived at the lab on time -- in different cars, of course -- and Grissom sent Nick, Catherine and Sara to a new scene on the strip, while Greg was sent to his lab. Before the happy lovers separated, they interchanged a loving look, though the rest of the team ignored it.

Three hours later, the three CSIs were processing their new scene. It was a 419. The man was found in an alley and it seems that he'd killed himself, but the investigation wasn't over.

Suddenly, Catherine's phone rang. "What do you want now, Ecklie? I am working, you know, because some people around here do something useful."

She put her hand on her waist in an angry, motherly way, but then a look of pure terror appeared on her face and the hand fell limply to her side.

"WHAT??"

Her cry drew Sara and Nick's attention, as they turned to her and saw she had paled and look terrified.

"Oh my God! Is it another explosion? Damnit Conrad, talk to me...ok, we're on our way."

She hung up the phone and look at her teammates, her friends,... her family.

"Guys, we have to go. I don't have all the details, but somethin bad has happened at the lab."

"What happened? Is Greg alright?" Nick asked.

She didn't answer him, but turned around and began to run to the car, Nick and Sara trailing behind her.

"But the evidence?"

"Don't worry about it Sara, Ecklie will sent somebody from day shift to get it, and the cops ara staying here."

They climbed into the car and Catherine drove back to the lab. She was frenetic to arrive at the lab so the could find out what had happened. The Denali seemed to fly over the road.

Meanwhile, Nick's heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. "I knew it! I knew something bad was going to happen and I didn't do anything. This is all my fault. Please God, let my Greg be okay. Please."

They arrived at the lab in a new record time and ran to the building. There was a multitude of people outside the building and the hoard of cops didn't let them near their precious lab. On their way to the entrance, they ran into Archie and Bobby.

"Guys, what's happening?" Sara asked.

"We don't know. We were working when suddenly the cops and SWAT came in and told us all to evacuate," Archie replied. "Some people said that there was a shooting somewhere in the building, but we're not sure. There's a rumour about someone being hostage but nothing else."

"Where's everybody else?" Cath asked.

"And Greg? Have you seen him?" Nick cut in anxiously.

"We don't know. He wasn't in his lab. I think he was with Grissom, but I don't know where are either of them," Archie replied again.

They approached the building, but the cops didn't let them enter, even when they showed their badges. Nick was almost to the point of violence -- and whacking anyone who dared stand between him and Greg -- when Ecklie appeared and let them in.

Something began bugging Cath. Both she and Sara were really worried because they hadn't seen or heard anything from the rest of their team and they could be anywhere or in danger. Nick alone was immune to their concerns. His own rendered him incapable of thinking of anyone or anything other than his lover -- whose fate he still didn't know.

To Catherine, it was like a puzzle and the pieces didn't fit. There was something else that she was missing, but she didn't know what it was. Nick and Greg were best buddies, just as Nick and Warrick were, yet Nick hasn't asked for Warrick, had he?

She looked at him. He was pale and sweaty. Lines of worry deepened around his eyes, which almost seemed to move with his frightened, labored breathing. His fists were closed firmly -- squeezed so tight that his normally tan knuckles turned white. To Catherine, it appeared almost as if he were trying -- and somewhat failing -- to control a panic attack. But why, she wondered.

They were heading for the interrogation room and an elevator when Ecklie turned to look at them and began to talk:

"One hour ago, Brass, Sanders and Officer Wilson began Mr. Meissner's interrogation, while Grissom and Warrick watched from the next room."

He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. He need to keep himself calm but the present situation was about to choke him. He didn't like Grissom's team, but that didn't mean that he wanted something like this happening to them. It was too much. But now was not the moment to get emotional. He had a job to do. A hard one. So he continued:

"About half an hour ago they finished questioning the suspect, and when the officer went to escort him away, he grabbed Wilson's gun and began shooting."

This words made Nick's breath get caught in his throat. He didn't like where this conversation was heading one bit. And he feared that the worst part was yet to come.

"After that, he locked himself and our guys in the interrogation room with their mobiles and guns. He hasn't made any contact yet, so this is the present situation: We have isolated the interrogation room. We have evacuated the building. We are trying to establish some contact with the suspect, but he has turned off the intercomunicator and he doesn't pick up the phones. And the only thing we can do at the moment is watch the whole scene from the other room.

"And our guys?" Sara asked with a shaky, trembling voice. She was the first one to recuperate her own voice after hearing Ecklie's dreadful news.

Ecklie took another deep breath. He couldn't show any weakness, but the words were threatening to not cooperate.

Warrick and Grisson are alright thanks to the bulletproof glass, but they refused to leave the observation room. Officer Wilson is dead. He died from a bullet wound to his head. Brass and Sanders are still in there. They are trapped with Meissner. Brass looked unharmed, but Sanders is injured, although we don't know how severe it is yet. Even so, things are not looking too good for him at the moment."

The moment the words left Ecklie's mouth, Nick felt himself die. The same feeling of dread -- that he had held Greg for the last time that afternoon -- was back and with a vengeance. His fear was now a reality.

"But, he is still alive, isn't he?" He demanded. He had to contain himself to not grab Ecklie from his jacket.

"For now, he... hey Stokes, wait!!"

But it was too late, Nick had begun running toward the observation room. He needed to see him and he needed it now. It was all his fault, he hadn't had to let him out of his sight. He could have prevented this and he had done nothing. If his Greggo died, he would never forgive himself.

He arrived at the door of the interrogation room and he stopped. He could see the door of the other room on the other side of the corrido. It was being guarded by a SWAT team who were prepared to act in case it was necessary and Meissner wouldn't surrender.

He hated this situation and was terrified. His lover was on the other side, he was trapped, he was injured, he was alone and Nick couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Nick took a deep breath, opened the door and entered the room. Inside, he saw the SWAT leader, a negotiator, a paramedic and Grissom and Warrick. All of them were watching intently what was going on in the next room. Nick turned to the window and what he saw made his legs gave away.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

························································

Author's note: I know, I know. I'm being mean, another cliffhanger and nothing about our dear Greg. But I promised that next chapter will be centered around him. I will be back as soon as I can. Lot of hugs and review please (doing puppy's eyes). ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Injured

THE INTERCHANGE

**THE**** INTERCHANGE**

**Title:** The interchange.

**Fandom:** CSI

**Characters:** Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Chatherine Willows, Conrad Ecklie and some lab rats like Archie, Hodges and Jackie (but I don't know yet.)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **A hostage situation, a crazy killer, a life in danger and a needed sacrifice. Will Grissom be able to do the right thing and renounce to everything in favor of one of his own?

**Spoilers:** I don't know yet, but if there are any, it will mere mentions and nothing really important.

**Warnings: **Slash. There is a relationship of two men (Nick and Greg), it's present during all the story but it's not the main topic. There is also violence, bad words and a lot of blood. If someone is affected or offended by anything, please don't read and I'm sorry.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything!! All the things that you recognize belong to the show and its owner. I made this story for fun and not for money. The only thing I own is my dreams and my crazy imagination.

**Author's note:**Hi guys!! I'm back. I'm so sorry for taking so much time to post the new chapter, but I had family and boys problems and I was a bit depressed. I know it's not an excuse but nothing good came to my mind and I didn't want to dissapoint you. I like to write when the ideans and my imagination fly, but with so many things in my mind, the only thing I can do is stare at the empty paper for hours and finally write something horrible. I hope this chapter won't dissapoint you. Finally, I would like to thank a lot to Happyharper3. She has betaed this chapter, so all the remaind errors are mine. Without her help and her support I this story won't be possible. Thanks Happy.

**CHAPTER 3: INJURED**

IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM.

When Brass saw the gun in Meissner's hands, he didn't have enough time to try and stop him. The only thing he could do was drop to the floor and shout a warning to Greg.

Then the bullets began to fly over his head and the next thing he knew was that the suspect was pointing Wilson's gun at him while taking away his own gun and his mobile and leaving them on the table. He pushed the captain towards the door and made him lock it. Finally, he made him sit in the furthest corner of the room.

It was in that moment, when Brass could begin to think rationally and study the situation, that a thought erupted in his mind. It was followed by a feeling of overwhelming panic: "_The kid! Where is he?!"._

While Meissner paced around the room like a caged animal, the cop looked around the space and found what he had been looking for, locking his eyes with Greg's.

Greg was face-down on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He looked to be conscious, although his eyes were glassy. He laid only a few feet away from Brass.

-Hey kid, can you hear me?- He whispered- Sanders?.

-Shut the hell up!- Meissner roared.

-Please… - Brass begged. A proud and independent man, Brass had rarely begged to anyone before. But the CSI trainee was injured, and needed all efforts Brass was capable of, even the more degrading ones. That's why Brass wasn't going to leave him on his own

- Let me go to him, he's injured- Brass pleaded- Please, I'm begging to you. He's only a kid, and one who hasn't done anything to you. He isn't even a police officer, only a trainee. Neither of us is armed and if you show us a bit of mercy, everything will be easier for all three of us. Please – he begged once more.

Meissner stopped pacing suddenly, and moved next to the CSI trainee. His eyes travelled between the CSI trainee and the captain several times. And then, without a warning, an evil spark appeared in Meissner's eyes and he kicked Greg harshly in the side, causing Brass to nearly jump on him. The gun in Meissner's hand, however, stopped the captain.

- Ok, you can get him, but if you try anything I'll kill him and make you watch and then I'll kill you too. Have I made myself clear? And, I can assure you, it's not just a threat. – Meissner said- And keep him quiet and out of my way.- He added as an aside.

_Son of a bitch! __I__ hope you burn in hell one day,_ Brass thought. He stood up and crept slowly toward Greg, trying not to attract Meissner's concern. He was really worried about the injury, but the thing that worried him the most was the fact that Greg had only moaned a bit when he had been kicked and he hadn't moved nor give any other signal that he was aware of everything around him.

Brass kneeled by him and took his pulse. It was there -- weak and fast-- but it was there. His breathing was shallow and also fast. Then Brass looked for bullet wounds on Greg's back, and for other injures. He was relieved to find none, aside form a developing bruise from the previous kick. Then, he tried to arise the CSI trainee.

- Sanders, are you with me?- Brasslightly shook Greg's shoulder, careful not to hurt him any more, but his eyes remained glassy and he still didn't respond.

- Sanders, please…- He begged once more, his tone gentle but firm- I need to roll you over. Let me take a look at you so I can stop the bleeding. Please Greggo.

The nickname took the desire effect. Greg blinked and his eyes focussed. Then, he tried to move, but he moaned and closed his eyes again in great pain. Brass put a hand on the kid's back to stop him.

- Shhh, don't try to move, take it easy.

- Brass…

It was only a soft whisper, but it was like music to Brass' ears.

- …Am…- Greg coughed-…cold.

- I know Greggo, I know. I'm going to roll you over and we're going to that corner, ok? You think you can help this old man, huh?

When the young CSI trainee nodded, Brass rolled him over very carefully, took him by the armpits and dragged him to the furthest corner.

He began to look for the bullet wound, but with all that blood and Greg's shirt and black t-shirt, it was nearly impossible. He took off the shirt very carefully and lifted Greg's t-shirt and localized the wound quickly. It was on the left side, and the bullet had penetrated between the last ribs, breaking them in the process. Blood was oozing out.

Brass took Greg's previous discarded shirt, and then he tore it, making a heavy bandage which he placed above the wound to pressed down really hard. Relieved, he saw the bleeding decreased, and finally stop in only a few minutes. It seems that he wasn't going to bleed out for the moment, although the possibility of internal injures made Brass terrified.

- Greggo, you need to hold this thing for only a moment- he said placing Greg's hand over the bandage.

- Hurts…

- I kwno Greggo, I know. But everything is going to be okay.

Brass' next priority was to try to treat the shock, before it did too much damage. Greg had already lost a lot of blood, he was already sweaty and paled, and his breathing labored. The captain looked up to Meissner, who was pacing madly around the room again, glacing occasionally at the cell phones on the table, but without picking them up.

- I need a chair to…- Brass started

- Do it already and shut the hell up. I need to think.- Meissner interrupted angrily.

Brass went to retrieve one of the chairs and took it to where Greg was lying deathly still. Next, he lifted the former lab rat's legs and put them on the chair to keep the blood in the most important organs. When this was done, he took off his jacket and put it over Greg to maintain the heat.

Finally, he put Greg's head on his lap and began to stroke his hair with one hand while he put pressure over the wound again with the other one. It was everything he could do for him in this precarious situation.

He sighed worriedly and looked down at the young CSI trainee -- his Greggo, the team's Greggo--, blinking away some suspicious moisture in his eyes. He was feeling a deep and constant ache in his heart. The captain has always a hard and sarcastic façade, but internally he has a soft and huge heart where he saved a special spot for each member of the CSI team, including the CSI trainee. Although he liked to tease Greg, he also tried to give him advice every time he could and give him silent comfort.

In short, a part of the old captain liked to think that Greg is the son he never had. He was very proud of him and he loved his responsibility, obedience and good-humor. Although, there were times when he gladly chocked him or closed him in a closet when he had had too much Blue Hawaïan.

- Brass…

The soft whisper drew him out of his musing and centered all his attention on the kid. He seemed focussed and awared of their situation.

- Shhh, take it easy Greggo. You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you, do you hear me?- Brass kept his voice low and gentle so Meissner wouldn't hear them.

- What happened?- Greg's voice was raw and filled with pain, but at leats he was conscious and coherent.

- What do you remember?

- I remember Meissner confessing and then chaos joined with little explosions and a sharp pain. I remember hearing you shouting at me something. Did I do something…wrong? - He sounded like a little kid asking for his dad's approval, and it broke Brass' heart to see him like this.

- No you didn't do anything wrong. Meissner took Wilson's gun and began to shoot, you were injured and now we're his hostages.

A pained expression appeared in Greg's young face, and he closed his eyes, arching his back on the floor while biting a pain cry.

- Shh…. Relax Greggo, You're gonna be okay, you'll see- Brass tried to assured him while stroking his hair once again- Take deep breaths. Come on, In and out. In and out.

- Oh God…

Greg took a deep breath trying to calm himself and calming his breathing which were going too fast. A couple of minutes later he has calmed down a bit and asked:

- Are you alright? And officer Wilson?

"_Leave to the kid to worry about the others when he is the one shot and in pain"_ Brass thought, but he wasn't angry, on the contrary, his chest swelled with pride, on this selfless boy.

- I'm alright kid.

- And Wilson?

- He's dead.- Brass answered- Sorry kid, there was nothing we could have done to prevent it.

- Am…am I going to… to die too?

Something caught in the captain's throat and he had to look away for a few minutes to blink away the moisture once again. He took a couple of deep breaths. He had to look away of that young face, of that big, innocent and trustful eyes. He had to look away to control his worry. He had to look away to quite that little voice in the back of his mind. That little voice wich was telling him, that if the kid doesn't receive help soon, he was going to die. He was going to die in his arms. Soon. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

No. He was not going to let that happen, he promised to himself. He looked at Greg once again and manage a soft smile, just for him.

- No, Greggo. You're not going to die. Do you hear me? I'm not going to let it happen. I promise you- Brass promised. Although he know that it was a promise he may break- Greggo, do you hear me kid? Greg, you with me kiddo?

But Greg's eyes were glassy again and he wasn't answering. His breathing more laboured and fast.

- Damn it Greggo! Don't you dare to ignore an old man, young one.- Brass joked and stiffed a weak laugh --or was it a sob?-- while shacking Greg's shoulder lightly.

Suddenly, a look of panic crossed the kid's features. Greg began to move trying to sit. The sudden movement caused the wound to start bleeding a bit again. He didn't recognise his surroundings nor Brass, and he was beginning to hyperventilate. The captain knew that he needed to calm him down or he might get into respiratory distress.

- Shh Greggo, I've got you kiddo. I've got you and I'm not going to let anything else harm you. I'll protect you. Please Greggo calm down. I'm here. I'm right here with you.

But these comforting words were having no effect on the terrified CSI trainee, so he tried to restrain him very gently while repeating the words over and over again. Eventually, Greg gave up and stayed still, but the panicked look stayed in his young features. He kept looking franticly around the room, seeing nothing and murmuring words that Brass couldn't decipher. Words in another language --maybe Norwegian--. But, he caught the final words as they were in English.

- Nicky… I need you, love, please help me, don't leave me, help me…please… - Then Greg closed his eyes and his breathing evened. He was unconscious.

Brass was stunned. He looked at the kid. He was pale and cold. But his pulse and breathing were still there. But none of this was what Brass was thinking about at that moment, because the old captain could not get his thought away from what he's just learned. _" How the hell could have we missed something this big? How could have I missed it? All the evidence were there and we didn't put it together. But this doesn't matter anymore, because I'll make sure that Greg and Nick could come back together"_. And then he made a solemn commitment:

- I will take care of him, Nick. I promise you. I won't let anything happen to him, even if it cost my own life. I'll protect him. I promise you, Nick.

IN THE OBSERVATION ROOM.

Inside the observation room, Nick was glued to the glass. He has rested his forehead and both his hands on the glass as if he was trying to trespass it. His mind were racing, going to one thought to another, his only wish was being with his lover to comfort him and to steal his pain away. He only wanted to take him home, held him and kept him safe forever.

When Greg arched in pain, silent tears began to fall down his face.

When he saw the wound bleeding again, he felt sick and pressed himself more into the glass, he was only a few feet away and yet he couldn't be at his side.

When his lover began panicking, he began muttering comfort words, obvious to the rest of the world and not caring who heard him.

And while Greg suffered heading straight to a painful death and Nick fell to pieces in front of them, the team resigned themselves to listen to the endless list of "I love you" "I'm here" and "It's going to be okay" with the same thought on their mind.

"How the hell did we miss this"

END OF CHAPTER THREE.

Please review. All your reviews made me continue this story.

Guys, one last thing. In a few days I'm begining college so I wont be albe to write more frecuently, but I WILL NOT ABANDONE the story ok?. But the updates will came once a month. Sorry, but my teachers tend to think that I live for the university (sometimes I hate them ).

Take care and reviews.

Lots of hugs

Alli.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**THE**** INTERCHANGE**

**Title:** The interchange.

**Fandom:**CSI

**Characters:**Gil Grissom, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Chatherine Willows, Conrad Ecklie and some lab rats like Archie, Hodges and Jackie (but I don't know yet.)

**Rating:**

**Summary: **A hostage situation, a crazy killer, a life in danger and a needed sacrifice. Will Grissom be able to do the right thing and renounce to everything in favor of one of his own?

**Spoilers:** I don't know yet, but if there are any, it will mere mentions and nothing really important.

**Warnings: **Slash. There is a relationship of two men (Nick and Greg), it's present during all the story but it's not the main topic. There is also violence, bad words and a lot of blood. If someone is affected or offended by anything, please don't read and I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer****s: **I don't own anything!! All the things that you recognize belong to the show and its owner. I made this story for fun and not for money. The only thing I own is my dreams and my crazy imagination.

**Author's note: **I'm back guys!!!!!!!!!!! I know. It's been months since the last update but between classes in the mornings, hospital in the afternoons, the college's magazine and studying in between, it's been impossible for me to write something useful and decent. I know It's not an excuse but my life is chaotic right now and I'll try to write when I have some time. Remember, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY, but it'll take me time to update and finish it. I only ask for a bit of patience and keep tune on it. One more thing, this chapter is not betad yet, so every mistake is mine. I prefered to update the story now because I made you guys wait enough. But when it'll be betad, I'll rewrite it ok?

**Authors note 2:** Guys! Cursive letter means that the sentence is a thought and normal letter is something the character is saying.

**CHAPTER 4: DECISIONS.**

IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM.

Meissner was still pacing madly around the room like a caged animal. His movements were frantic and incoherent, and his eyes kept looking around the room without seeing anything. Thousands of thoughts about his current situation were racing inside his head, but he couldn't focus in one single of them enough time to do anything about them.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that he was in deep shit and that there was a huge possibility of him not leaving this place alive. But he had made his mind, taken the first opportunity he got and he wasn't going to go back. He wasn't going to surrender and now, the only option he had left was to try to find a way to fix this mess. "_Okay, I have the idea, now I need to put it to practice, but how do I do it?"._

Then, Brass' cell phone, which was on the table, began to vibrate once again, drawing the suspect's attention away of his current train of thoughts. Meissner looked at it and then his gaze travelled to his two hostages. One of them, the old one, was trying to take care of the other one, a look of pure concern and despair planted firmly in the old man's face. The other one –the young one- was apparently unconscious and strugling to breath, his features, paled and sweaty, a hard reflection of the pain he was in.

Looking down at the trainee, a prick of guilt suddenly went across him, but it dissapered as soon as it had appered. It was followed by a wave of tiredness which made him sit down for a bit.

Meissner sat down in one of the chairs while the cell phone continued to vibrated but made no move to answer it. He passed a hand for his face and looked once again at the two figures on the floor. His thoughts traveled to the family he had killed and to his lover. He wasn't feeling any remorse about it (it was too late for it) but he had really loved her. He was sure of it, unless he was then, but now... It doesn't matter anymore because he had killed her and there wasn't anything left to do to try to reverse it. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong, he had had it so well planed.

His plan was so perfect, going to the house, confess to her about his love for her, explain to her about their perfect future together and how he was going to make her the happiest woman on the earth. Then, he was going to take her away of that wreck she called marriage and away of that bastard of a husband she had. But he hadn't considered one thing, and now he saw it. He saw his mistake. He hadn't considered that her love for her children was bigger than her love for him. That's why, she was ready to suffer in that marriage for years to come, if her kids were safe and happy.

He hadn't planned to kill her (or the rest of the family), the only reason why he had the gun and the silencer withhim was to scare the husband. And then, they fought and that little brat (the little girl) had came down and surprised them. She had been ready to shout for his daddy, so the only viable thing to do was taking her out of the way. But her mother had to put herself between them, and in a matter of second he had two dead bodies (mother and daughter, one trying to protect the other) to deal with.

In that moment, he panicked. He had to run away from that house but he couldn't leave any witnesses, so he killed the rest of the family. They hadn't done anything but he didn't have any other option. They were collateral damage. Fortunately for him, he had the silencer, so nobody heard the shots and he could escape without being seen. He had been safe.

However, the police had found him and now, they wanted to give him the death penalty. The wanted to kill him like he was some sort of animal. _"No way. I'm not going down for that bitch and her family, but I can't stay here forever, so what now?"_

The cell phone was still vibrating on the table. Meissner was going to answer it, but he changed his mind in the last moment. He didn't have a plan and he didn't know what to say. He needed more time. Time he didn't have.

He sighed deeply and put his head in his hands.

Across the room, Greg was still unconscious and deteriorating slowly. He hadn't regained consciousness again, but he seemed to calm down a bit, listening to the endless list of reassuring words that were leaving the captain's mouth.

Meanwhile, Brass was sharing his attention between taking care of the former lab rat and watching the suspect. He had observed the change in his behaviour. The murderer had gone form a madly pacing around the room, to a tired position in one of the chairs, with his elbows on his knees and his face hidden behind his hands. He had also noticed the little change on the man's eyes. He was tired, scared and lost.

He was human again.

So if they were going to have an opportunity, now would be the best moment. They didn't have more time. Greg didn't have more time. The kid had been coughing with a wet and raspy sound which was unnerving him. Although, he had achieve to stop the external hemorrhage, the possibility of any internal bleeding was scaring him to his core because there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. If he didn't do anything soon, Greg was going to die in his arms in a couple of hours.

So, this was the right moment to put the situation in his hands.

"Look Meissner..." The captain began.

"What he hell do you want?" He answered with fury in his voice.

"Hey, hey..." Brass tried to calm him "I'm only trying to help you..."

"Liar. You don't want to help me. If you had wanted to, you would have done it before all of this had happened"

"True. But now all of us are in the same boat, and if you don't answer that damn phone, the swat team will burst into this room shooting first and asking later." Brass knew that he was lying through his teeth, but now Meissner seemed to be listening and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Perhaps, his only opportunity, so he decided to give it another push- "You have killed an officer, one of their own, and they are not going to let you leave this pleace alive if they can have a word about it."

"Do you think I'm so stupid? They aren't going to risk two of their own men."

"Why not? This kid is going to die anyway if he doesn't receive medical attention soon and one sign of me, and they would come in. Don't forget that they are watching us through that mirror" Brass asked with pointing out the mirror with his head.

"If you do it, I'll kill you" The murderer answer pointing the gun to the captain's head.

"_So this is our opportunity, I can't be afraid. Greggo and Nicky depend on me"_ The captain thought _"It's now or never"._

"Do it. Come on, do it. I'm dead anyway, and I don't have anyone waiting for me at home. So what would I lose?. But you...you don't want to die, do you? That's why you've done all of this."

In that moment, doubt filled Meissner's soul and it reflected on his features. This was the reassurance and encouragement Brass needed to continue.

"So, why don't you picked that damn phone and talk to the people out there. Maybe we can achieve an arrangement which fit all of us. Maybe you can do a good deed letting this kid leave. I'll stay with you. You don't need two hostages and least, when one of them gravely injured. Just let him go."

Meissner was not totally convinced, so he stood up and began pacing around the room once again. But now, his movements were calm, coordinated and logic. He was formulating a plan, now that he had something to think about. Now he knew what to do.

Meanwhile, Greg began becoming restless, recapturing all Brass' attention. He was weak, hurt and afraid, The only think he wanted was his Nicky and he wasn't there. His confused mind couldn't understand this situation: _"Where am I? Where's Nicky? Why did he have abandoned me when he promised me no to do it?"_ All this thoughts were doing nothing to calm him down and he began panicking once again, causing his injury to start to bleed once again.

"Ni...cky, pless...please...my lov..." His weaks pleadings were interrupted by a hard cough attack. He couldn't breath becase something were blocking his airway. Because of this and the pain his back arched a bit of the floor.

"_Oh Dear God, please, don't let him die. Please not now. Not now. Oh God, he can't breath..." _Brass thought. He was terrified. He didn't know what to do. The injury was bleeding heavily once again forming an small pool on the floor and Greg couldn't breath. So he did the only think available. He put Greggo in his lap, elevating his upper body with his head under the captain's chin. This way, his breathing could become more easier and Brass could soothed him better.

"That's it kiddo, breath. Come on, For me, for nicky...Come on, calm down and breath, you're going to be okay..."

Brass continued repeating this encouraging words over and over again. And then after a couple of minutes, Greg calmed down a bit and the coughs subsided, letting him breath easier once again.

"No, no, no, no..." Brass lamented when blood dribbled out of the kid's mouths. His worst fears becoming true.

"What are both of your names?" Meissner asked suddenly. He had been watching the scene so silently that the captain had forgotten about him.

"Why do you want to know it now? Don't you see he's dying?" Brass cried out with fear in his voice,

"Answer me, dammit!!!"

"Ok, ok. I'm captain Jim Brass and this is CSI trainee Greg Sanders"

Without another word, Meissner picked up the constant vibrating phone and answered it.

IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM.

After the initial shock of watching Greg and Nick suffer, and finding out about them, the observation room remained in a tense and deep silence. Every member of the team and Ecklie were deep in their own thoughts, having a difficult and hard time absorbing all the thing that were happening. Meanwhile, the negotiator kept calling, trying to establish some form of contact with the other room. But, so far, his efforts were being for nothing.

Grissom put a hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezed it. He was about to start talking when Ecklie went ahead.

"Okguys, I'm sorry to be the one who says this and be the bad guy once again. But all of this personal information doesn't mind at the moment. We need to focus ourselves in the situation at hand and establish our objectives. This objective should be getting our boys out but with the present circuntancies and if nothing changes, it may be impossible. So maybe we have to consider other options".

"Other options? What are you talking about Ecklie?" Catherine asked.

"Option like letting the swat team deal with this situations in their own way. We can not wait here forever and we're running out of time. Sanders doesn't have more time."

Shocked and hatful looks of Cath, Sara and Warrick were shot in Ecklie's direction, while Nick was still glued to the glass with silent tears running down his cheeks and Grissom was in deep thought and apparently ignoring this conversation.

"Hey hey, wait a damm minute, you bastard" Warrick roared ignoring the fact that he was talking to a superior. He didn't give a damm about anything, because his mind was stuck on the fact that all of this was his fault and that he should be the one in there injured and possible dying. _"He can't die after everything I said to him. I need to apologise and let him know how much his friendship means to me"._"Are you crazy? If we burst in that room, Meissner will kill them. There must be something else that we could do..."

"But there isn't something else, War." Cath said.

"WHAT??? Are you giving up? Are you giving up on our Greggo, Catherine? That boy looked at you like a second mother and you're going to let him die? Are you going to be the one who tells his mother later? Tell me Cath, are you going to tell her how you let her only son die? What would you do if that was Lindsay? TELL ME CATH!!!"

As Cath sat down on one of the chairs to cry disconsolately, Warrick knew that he had gone too far, be he didn't care. Rage, guilt and fear feed his bad temper.

"Look Brown, if you don't calm down..." Ecklie began saying.

"Wait" Sara said pointing to the other room "Brass is trying something. Griss what are they saying? Can you read their lips?"

All of them looked expectantly at their supervisor as the silent conversation in the other room continue. A couple of minutes later, Grissom turned to the negotiator and said:

"Keep calling. I think he's about to pick up the phone. Then, put it on the speaker and let me do all the talking".

"Grissom? What's happening?" Sara asked him.

"Brass is trying to convince him of picking up the phone".

"And, do you think he'll succeed?" Sara asked with doubt filling her words.

"Sar, Brass is an experienced and smart policeman. He had many years of experience in the force dealing with murders and, believe me, he had lots of tricks. If anyone can get through the murderer, it will be him. And then when Meissner pick up the phone, I'll deal with him."

The conversation on the other room finished and Meissner were pacing once again, but the entire attention of the team was on the chaos that were surrounding the figures on the floor. They were so focused in the scene playing in front of them, that nobody stopped Nick when he fell on his knees as Greg struggled to breath. And then a collective gasp left everyone's mouth when blood began dribbling out of the CSItraine's mouth.

"What are you planing Gil?" Ecklie asked.

"Do you trust me Conrad?"

"Yes".

And then, Meissner picked up the phone:

"Who is there?" the murdere's voice filled the silent room through the speakers.

"Good afternoon. This is Gil Grissom. The supervisor of the CSI night shift."

"Are you on control here? Because I have Jim and Greg here and I think they want to get out, specially little Greggy here. Between us, he doesn't have more time."

"Yes, And I want my boy out of there. So I have a proposal for you".

"What are you offering me?"

"An interchange".

And then Meissner hung up the phone.

*****************************

Okay, I know, another cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it (grin evilly) what do you think guys????? Do you like where I'm heading? Is there someone still reading this story?. I'm sorry again for the delay, but remember I WIIL NOT ABANDONE THIS, but I don't think that I'll write another chapter in two months, because my finals are here and I don't have any time or brain cells left ;). But I'll be back and I hope I won't disappoint you.

One more thing, forgive any errors or inchorent ideas but I'm sick and maybe I'm not thinking straight.

Please review so I know that this isn't for nothing.


End file.
